


Assassination Classroom Writing Prompts

by amuhseen



Series: Assassination Classroom Fics [3]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Gen, M/M, Shiota Nagisa-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuhseen/pseuds/amuhseen
Summary: So, since schools out for the summer I'm going to do a challenge where I (attempt to) write one drabble a day based off of last year's Inktober prompts.Warnings will be mentioned at the start of each chapter
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa, Class 3-E & Shiota Nagisa
Series: Assassination Classroom Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797424
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	1. RING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains implied Karmagisa

“TAKE THAT, OKAJIMA!” Maehara yelled, aiming his water gun at his classmate’s back and drenching the other boy. He crowed with laughter at Okajima’s yelp of surprise, tossing his head back and raising his weapon over his head in victory as the drenched boy glared at him.

“MAEHARA, YOU DIRTY RAT!” Okajima cried in outrage, “YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE!”

Maehara shrugged before giving Okajima a megawatt smile, “Well, last time I checked, this was a ‘every man for himself’ battle.”

“WHY YOU LITTLE-”

“Calm down, Okajima,” Maehara smiled pleasantly, “all’s fair in love and war.”

“So it is,” Isogai agreed from behind them. Maehara had only a few seconds before he was hit in the face with a splash of cold water.

“WHA-ISOGAI, HOW COULD YOU?!” the blond exclaimed in betrayal as Okajima burst into laughter.

“Hah, revenge,” he declared triumphantly, using one arm to lean on his knees and another to point at Maehara as his chortles caused him to double over.

It was currently after school and the boys of 3-E had spent their entire last lesson training for the upcoming baseball tournament against the Kunugigaoka Junior High Baseball Team under the watchful eye of ‘Coach Koro’. Days of practicing their running, batting and various other skills against an opponent that can move at Mach 20 under the blazing Tokyo sun had them beat and by the time Takabayashi had started to give the intel he gathered whilst spying on their actual opponents, their legs felt like jelly and they had all collapsed unceremoniously onto the ground, limbs akimbo. When their lesson was over, they had finally stopped panting and the redness of their cheeks had faded but they still found themselves far too warm so Kimura suggested that they have a friendly water fight to cool off, using the water guns that were stored in the storage shed. Everyone thought that that was a good idea and soon they found themselves spraying water at each other. Unfortunately, in E-Class, hardly anything stays ‘friendly’ for long: alliances were formed and destroyed, people were bribed and betrayed, guerilla tactics were used and suddenly a harmless idea to beat the heat suddenly became a game of survival of the fittest in their dense forest. Still, they were having fun so who cares?

“Yo, Nagisa,” Karma called over to Nagisa, who was standing next to Sugino and amusedly watching Kimura run through the forest with Mimura - who was carrying a water gun in both hands and shooting both of them at the same time - on him in a piggyback.

Nagisa turned his head to look at the taller boy with a smile, “Oh, hey, Karma. What’s up?”

Karma held up his water gun, “Just need a refill so I’m gonna head to the stream. Wanna join?”

“Sure,” Nagisa replied. He turned to Sugino, “you coming?”

Sugino hummed, “eh- why not? I think I’d like to avoid whatever it is that’s happening with that lot,” he threw his thumb over his shoulder to point at Okajima, Maehara and Isogai.

As the three of them made their way to the stream that ran across the mountain, Karma turned to Sugino, “So how are you feeling about going against Shindo now?”

The black-haired boy shrugged before scratching the back of his neck nervously, “to be honest, I don’t know? Sure, we’ve been practicing a lot but Shindo’s practically a pro - his fastball is like no other. He’s not the captain for nothing.”

Karma rolled his eyes, “Don’t let his ‘chosen one’ talk get to you. At the end of the day he’s just a junior high kid like the rest of us-” then Karma gave a cheshire cat grin, his eyes lighting up with devilish mischief as he rubbed his chin mock-thoughtfully, “-of course, if you’re so scared of him, we could teach him a lesson. Show him what happens when you get too proud.”

“What do you mean?” Nagisa eyed him wearily, all too familiar at the expression that the redhead had on.

“Oh nothing much. Just make him incapable of using his hands the day before the match.”

“KARMA!” the other boys yelled.

“What? It won’t be nothing he wouldn’t deserve,” at the disapproving looks he was given, he chuckled, “fine, fine. I was joking anyway.”

“Oh, look,” Sugino stated, pointing at the stream as a way to change the subject, “we’re here.”

They approached the water and Karma crouched down to fill up his gun when Nagisa cried, “hey what’s that?”

The blue-haired boy slowly approached the stream, scrutinising the water before scooping up a glinting piece of metal. He held up his clenched fist and opened it up to find an old, worn, slightly rusted ring of metal.

“A ring?” Sugino asked confusedly.

Karma held out his hand as if to silently ask the shorter male to hand it over. When he did, Karma clutched it with his thumb and forefinger, turning it around, “it must have been washed up from somewhere.”

Whilst Karma was inspecting the stained steel, their phones tinged to let them know to head back to the building. The redhead pocketed it without a word before they made their way to the classroom.

Once they got there, they were greeted by the sight of their classmates, who were completely soaked from head to toe.

“Woah,” Sugino laughed, “what happened to you guys?”

“ _Someone_ ,” Yoshida gritted through his teeth, “decided to grab a bucket of ice cold water and throw it at us.”

Kimura held up a peace sign and stuck his tongue out, “at least I didn’t chase everyone with a hose.”

Yoshida crossed his arms with a smirk, “You guys are just jealous that you didn’t have that idea.”

The three mostly-dried students just looked at them in mirth when Nagisa felt eyes on him. He turned to look at Karma, whose eyes were lit up as if a lightbulb turned on inside his head.

“What is it, Karma?”

“I just have a question to ask you,” Karma answered, his face betraying no emotion.

“Which is…?”

“Shiota Nagisa,” Karma said solemnly before going down on one knee and holding up the old ring in one hand, “will you marry me?”

Nagisa blinked in surprise, his face remaining passive, as the rest of the class responded to Karma’s antics with choked splutters and held back laughter.

“No,” Nagisa said evenly, causing everyone to burst into laughter. 

“Wha-why?”

Shaking his head, Nagisa decided not to dignify that with a response, before rolling his eyes and turning on his heel so that he could place his water gun back in the shed.

“Ouch, tough luck, man,” Maehara laughed, punching the now standing Karma on the shoulder.

“To be honest,” Isogai said, “I don’t think anyone would agree to the proposal like that.”

Terasaka smirked, “Nah. I think any one with a brain would reject a proposal from Akabane.”

Karma shot him a glare before looking at the ring in his hand. Smiling at himself, he pocketed it before jogging away to meet up with Nagisa.


	2. MINDLESS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: contains talk of suicide and brief allusion to self harm

_**Mindless** (mʌɪndləs) **adjective** : not thinking of or concerned about_

Darkness.

That was the only thing Nagisa could see when he opened his eyes - nothing but pure blackness that stretched out as far as the eye could see. 

“Uh, hello?” Nagisa called out in confusion.

No response.

He twisted his head around this way and that, trying to determine where he is, when he caught something glinting in the corner of his vision. Swiveling his body around, he found himself standing in front of a large mirror that had a seemingly never-ending surface that extended in every direction. Completely and utterly baffled, he took a tentative step towards the glass, touching it gently with his fingertips. His reflection did the same. He watched his mirror image slowly bring their hand down and place it by their side as he felt himself do the action.

“What’s going on?” he whispered to himself in bewilderment, looking away to the side as he tried to think, having no idea how he got to this strange place. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

His head immediately shot up. He knew that voice - he heard it every day. His shocked, wide eyes met those of his reflection, who was now scrutinising him with an amused look, his own blue irises boring into him.

“Wha-huh?” What the hell? Did he drink one of Okuda’s weird concoctions by accident or something? “Who-who are you?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” his reflection replied with a raised eyebrow, “I’m you.”

“But-but that’s-”

“What? Impossible? Your teacher is a giant mutated yellow octopus that you have to kill, I really don’t think anything is outside the realm of logic at this point.”

Touché.

“Alright, fine, sure - whatever. So, me - I guess - you wouldn’t happen to know why I’m here, would you?”

“Well, _Nagisa_ , let’s just say that I’m staging an intervention. I have a few bones to pick with you.”

“Huh?”

His identical copy gave him a hard stare, “you have a problem with me and I want to know why.”

“Wha-what are you talking about?”

“What I’m talking about is how you care so much about everyone else but when it comes to me I’m practically nothing to you. What I’m talking about is how every time someone else needs cheering up you’re there for them, telling them “it’s okay”, “you tried your best”, “don’t beat yourself up” but if I make one mistake you just start blaming me for everything, telling me “how could you do that”, “you do nothing but bring the class down”, “no wonder dad decided to leave us”,” his voice was getting louder and louder, increasing in passion with every new word said.

“I-I don’t have a problem with you,” Nagisa said softly.

His reflection looked at him disbelievingly, crossing his arms as he raised an eyebrow, “Really? Come on, Nagisa. You can lie to Sugino and Karma and Koro-Sensei and everyone else out there but you can’t lie to yourself. _I am you_ \- in case you’ve forgotten - I know every thought and memory that you have. You can’t hide anything from me. If you really don’t have a problem with me then what about that time you tried to kill me?”

“Tried to - what?”

“I mean everyone thought that the reason that you tried to blow us up was so that you could assassinate Koro-Sensei but we both know that that’s not the case. You walked up to him with no idea that he was going to save me - you were even disappointed that I was able to wake up after the explosion. Face it, you just used the assassination as a cover to get rid of me-” at the horrified look the actual Nagisa had, the image smiled darkly, “-it’s not like you haven’t tried before, right?”

Nagisa stayed silent.

“What, got nothing to say? Not going to defend yourself? Oh that’s right - _you don’t_. You’ll defend and stand up for everyone else, but when it comes to me, my feelings are worthless. Whenever Sugino shows concern about Karma, you’re quick to defend him even though you know what he’s like. You know what Karma’s capable of, of how horrified you get when he acts out - but you let him do what he wants. Yet when people force me to cross-dress, you don’t say anything. I HATE wearing girl clothes, I HATE people making jabs at how I look, I HATE having no control over my appearance yet you let people do what they want with me. Whenever I’m forced to do something that makes me want to scream and cry and break down, you just let them do whatever they want because I’m your last priority. In your eyes, how I feel is nowhere near as important as everyone else trying to have a good time. BECAUSE I MEAN NOTHING TO YOU!”

Nagisa took a step back, flinching at the way his reflection shouted at him, “I-I-”

“SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME TALK! FOR ONCE I WANT TO HAVE MY FEELINGS ACKNOWLEDGED!”

The bluenette immediately clamped his mouth shut.

“I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT ME! HOW COULD I NOT - YOU TELL ME EVERY DAY! AT HOW I’M AN AWFUL PERSON! AT HOW I’M BORING AND WEAK AND STUPID AND THAT IT’S NO WONDER PEOPLE ALWAYS LEAVE ME! AT HOW I’M A BURDEN AND UNIMPORTANT AND A NOBODY AND ONLY CAUSE PROBLEMS AND THAT THE WORLD WOULD BE A MUCH BETTER PLACE IF I DIDN’T EXIST! NO MATTER WHAT THE SITUATION IS YOU’RE ALWAYS READY TO BRING ME DOWN! WHEN PEOPLE TALK BAD ABOUT ME YOU’RE THE FIRST TO AGREE! YOU HURT ME BECAUSE YOU THINK I DESERVE IT! YOU EASILY FORGIVE PEOPLE EVEN AFTER THEY HURT ME AND DON’T EVEN APOLOGISE! JUST - JUST TELL ME WHY! WHY DO YOU HATE ME?!” his counterpart screamed, tears streaming down his face, “WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?!”

Nagisa stood there, petrified, as he watched the image break down and slide onto the floor, hugging its knees, before saying quietly with a broken voice, “why can’t you just care for me the same way you care for everyone else?”

The teenager walked towards the mirror until he stood directly in front of it before sitting himself down with his legs crossed. He placed his hand on the glass and his reflection looked up to meet his eyes.

“I-I-I’m sorry,” Nagisa murmured, not knowing what he could possibly say. He’s used to apologising, used to lifting everyone else’s spirits when they seem blue but when it comes to himself, he’s completely out of his element.

His counterpart sniffled before whispering, “all I want is to be your friend but all you do is treat me like I’m an enemy.”

“I know,” Nagisa said, “and I’m sorry. I want to be your friend too but it’s hard for me. I just - I - I have no idea what to say.”

“You could say that you’ll try to be nicer to us.”

“I could but I don’t know if I can.”

“You could try,” the reflection urged, “you know instead of spending everyday yelling at me in the mirror, you could just … not do that. Or -”

“Nagisa…” a voice called from everywhere. Nagisa looked around whilst his reflected looked defeated.

“What’s going on?”

“Well,” his reflection stated, “looks like we’re out of time.”

“Huh,” Nagisa looked at him.

“Nagisa…”

“Just - just don’t forget our talk, please,” the boy in the mirror pleaded desperately.

“Wha-”

“Please!”

“NAGISA!”

“Wha-WHAT,” Nagisa shot up. He blinked before looking around to find his classmates looking at him in concern, “what happened?”

“Nagisa, I am so sorry,” Okano cried.

“Dude, are you okay?” Maehara asked, reaching a hand out to help the shorter boy stand up. His legs shook a bit and he almost fell back down if Sugino didn’t catch him, “you’re not hurt or anything?”

“Yeah, I think?” if anything he was more confused.

“We were playing dodgeball and you got hit in the head,” Kataoka supplied, “Okano was aiming at Maehara but you took the hit for him and then fell.”

“Oh, it’s alright, Okano,” he smiled at the girl in reassurance, “I know that you didn’t mean to hit me. I don’t think I have a concussion or anything.”

“Regardless, I’m going to have to ask you to sit down for a while,” Karasuma said, “Isogai, Maehara, could the two of you help him inside.”

“Sure thing, sir,” Maehara saluted with a grin as Isogai nodded, “Come on, Nagisa. Let’s go in and make sure your head is alright.”

Nagisa had the feeling that his head won’t feel alright for a long time.


	3. BAIT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: involves Nagisa getting forcefully crossdressed
> 
> KORO-SENSEI QUEST VERSE

“Why?” Nagisa despaired in his head as he trudged through the forest, “why is it that I always find myself in situations like these?”

In the distance, he could hear the Red Devil snickering. Oh that’s right - because the universe hates me.

_ “GUYS, WE HAVE A PROBLEM,” Sugino burst into the classroom, causing everyone to look at him in worry. _

_ “Woah, what is it Sugino?” Isogai asked. _

_ “THE GIRLS HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED!” _

_ “WHAT!” _

_ “Alright, I understand that we’re stressed but I need everyone to calm down,” Isogai said to the class, once again displaying his Prince Charming™ leadership skills (despite being half-naked). He turned to Sugino, “what happened?” _

_ “We were all strolling in the Enchanted Forest after spending the day looking at armour and then a Big Bad came and took them. I tried to stop him but he was just so powerful! God, if it weren’t for my bug, I could’ve Sugi-Striked him right in the face,” he hung his head down, “It’s all my fault.” _

_ “Don’t say that, Sugino,” Nagisa reassured him, “you tried your best. We’re all still learning how to be heroes and control our bugs. We just need to find a way to rescue them.” _

_ “Yeah, don’t beat yourself up,” Karma smirked from his position of leaning on his chair with his feet on his desk, “not everyone be as awesome as me.” _

_ Nagisa blinked when the washbin hit the redhead’s head. _

_ “Nagisa’s right,” Isogai smiled, “Ritsu, use your magic to come up with a rescue plan. We’ll bring the girls back in one piece.” _

_ \---- _

_ That’s how they found themselves standing in the Enchanted Forest, near the location where the girls were abducted.  _

_ “So, now what,” Maehara scratched his head, “we can’t just storm into a Big Bad’s lair with only our swords to help us. We need to find a way to drag him out.” _

_ “So, what you’re saying is,” Karma’s eyes lit up with mischief, “we need to bait him.” He slowly turned his head to give Nagisa a smile that would make the devil run in fear and rubbed his hands with delight. Nagisa sweat-dropped like crazy and before he could run away, Karma had grabbed onto his cape and pulled him away from the other teenagers and towards some densely packed trees. _

_ The entire class looked at where the two had disappeared to in confusion as they heard shouts of “WHA-KARMA”, “LET GO OF ME”, “WHERE THE HELL DID YOU EVEN GET THAT” and “NO - NO, I GET ENOUGH OF THIS AT HOME”. _

_ “Uhh,” Sugino said, “should we go and see if Nagisa’s okay?” _

_ Then Karma came bounding out with Nagisa in tow and pushed the bluenette in front of him with a sweet smile, “this will draw out a Big Bad in no time.” _

_ “Ehhh,” the boys’ jaws dropped at the sight of the newly dressed Nagisa, who was now decked in a light blue ball gown and had twirling blue ribbons tied in a bow around his pigtails. _

_ “Karma, I really don’t-” _

_ “Come on, Nagisa,” Karma smirked, “don’t you want to save the girls?” _

_ “Well, yeah, but-” _

_ “Then go ahead and show off your princess curtsey.” _

Nagisa sighed when he heard some rustling through the forest.

“Hello, there,” a sinister voice called, “what’s a lovely young maiden such as yourself doing in a forest like this?”

He really really hated his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr:  
> https://snakeboistan.tumblr.com/


End file.
